


Further

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [22]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Billy Hargrove, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Harringrove, Harrington-Hargrove Child, Harrington-Hargrove Family, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, Kid Fic, Kids, Love, M/M, Marriage, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Past Mpreg, Soft Billy Hargrove, fluffy cuteness, parents!harringrove, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve has to go away on a business trip, leaving Billy with their five year old daughter, who’s not so happy about Steve leaving her.One-Shot based on the song Further from the band Long-View.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Further

In all his life, this was probably the hardest goodbye Steve ever had to say. He wasn’t leaving for good but three weeks was enough for his little girl to feel like he was never coming back. Of course to Lydia, she thought her momma was gonna be gone forever, but both her parents kept reminding her that wasn’t the case. 

Steve was going away on a three week business trip for the law firm he worked for since they were working on a rather big case. Steve would be traveling across the country to New York City, leaving his two favorite people behind on the West Coast. 

He and Billy were happy that he was offered this opportunity and knew it would be great for him to go. Billy trusted his husband enough to go alone, plus Steve wears his wedding ring proudly and brags about his husband to everyone so they knew he was off the market. Billy wanted Steve to go on the trip to get more experience since he’s barely a year out of law school, but the one person who doesn’t want Steve to leave is their daughter.

The days leading up to Steve’s departure were difficult for the family because Lydia barely ate and was sad all week. She sulked around the house and Steve tried to spend as much time with her before he left but she kept to herself for the time being. It broke Steve’s heart but Billy kept telling him she’s gonna be  fine and that she’s only five years old she’ll be out of it before they know it. 

Today was the day Steve would be leaving, and like said before, it was the hardest day for him. They woke up early so they could bring Steve to the airport. Steve showered while Billy got their daughter dressed and fed her some breakfast. 

Afterwards, they drove to LAX and walked inside with Steve. He checked in for his flight then they walked over to a different area so they could say goodbye before he went through security and all that fun stuff. 

Steve was holding his baby girl as she clung to him, crying into his shoulder. 

“Don’ go, momma.” She cried, staining his shirt. 

“I have to, baby but I’ll be back in three weeks. It’ll go by fast.” Steve swallows the lump in his throat, trying to hold back his tears but it was doing him no good having his baby so upset. “Shh, shh, it’s okay sweetheart.” 

“Momma will be back before you know it, Lydia.” Billy says while rubbing circles along her back. “You and I are gonna have fun though. We’ll go to the beach, we can go get sushi, whatever you want to do and-”

“-No! I don’ wan’ momma to leave me.” She cried harder.

“Oh baby.” He starts to sway with her in his arms, soothing her as tears rolled down his cheeks. “I’m not leaving you forever, honey. It’s just for work. I’ll be back I promise.” He tells her but she shakes her head. 

Steve glances up at Billy who was frowning at the sight in front of him. He then presses a kiss to the side of Lydia’s head and gives her another squeeze, “I have to go now baby okay?” 

Billy started to pull her away from Steve and she fought it.

"No! Momma stay!” 

“I have to go, baby. I can’t stay.” Steve tells her and watches his husband take his crying daughter away from him. “I’m sorry, but I’ll be back soon okay?” 

Lydia cries in Billy’s arms refusing to look at her mother, upset she didn’t get her way. Steve walks around to see his daughter’s face but she hides it in the crook of Billy’s neck.

“Lydia, baby, I love you with my whole heart. You and daddy are gonna have so much fun then before you know it I’ll be back home.” He tells her but she doesn’t move an inch, keeps herself hidden. “I love you, honey.” He kisses the top of her head, stroking his fingers through her hair. 

Billy turns around and gives his husband a kiss before sending him off. When they pull apart, Steve bite his lower lip feeling his heartache for his sweet girl. He started to question whether or not this trip would be worth it. 

“Go.” Billy says, cutting through the silence between them. “Go and enjoy your time. We’ll be okay.” Billy adds and gives Steve a chaste kiss then watches his husband walk away to get himself settled before his flight. 

Billy stands there holding Lydia as she continues to cry. He tries to calm her but she doesn’t stop and it breaks his heart too seeing her so upset. It made Steve feel awful about himself as he hears his baby crying until he’s far enough away from them, still crying himself.

Steve takes a deep, refreshing breath and finds a seat by his gate, staring out the window at all the planes coming and going, counting down the hours until he can see his family again. 

**\---**

While Steve’s gone, Billy and Lydia spend a lot of time together and call Steve every night. Lydia misses him a lot and it’s been affecting her so she’s been hiding it from Billy, but he knows she’s hurting by missing her mother. 

It was halfway through their second week with Steve away and Billy took Lydia out for lunch at their favorite spot. When they got home, Lydia went to her room without speaking a word to her father. Billy just let her be, hoping it would pass, that is until he heard her sobs all the way from downstairs. 

He knew it was normal to miss somebody but she’s acting like Steve’s never going to come back, even though they keep telling her over and over again he’ll be home in so many days. But with her being this upset, it broke Billy’s heart. He was upset that she was sad, but he was also upset that his daughter seemed to not like being around him when Steve isn't there. It makes him question if he’s a good father or not.

Billy brought himself upstairs and pads down the hall to Lydia’s bedroom. He knocks with a knuckle and pushes the door open just a bit seeing his baby sobbing on her bed while clutching a stuffed animal she’s had since she was a baby.

“Lydia, sweetheart.” Billy approaches her bed and sits behind her, bringing his hand to her arm. Lydia flinches from the touch and moves herself away from him. “Baby, I know you miss momma and want him to come home. I miss him too.”

“Momma’s never comin’ back.” She sniffles and wipes her tears with the back of her hand. “He don’ love me no more.” 

“Oh honey that’s not true. Momma loves you forever, so do I. We love you so much.” 

“Momma doesn’. He left me.” She whimpers, tightening her hold on her stuffed animal.

“Sweetheart, momma didn’t leave because he wanted to. He has work, you know that. He’ll be home next Friday. Ten more wake-ups and he’ll be home.” He tells her, rubbing his hand along her arm. “Don’t cry baby, you’re breaking my heart. Daddy doesn’t like seeing you sad-” 

Just then, Billy heard noises come from downstairs. He stops talking and looks towards her bedroom door, wondering what it was. 

Lydia heard it too and looked up from where she lay on her side. 

“Daddy.” She quietly whimpers, reaching for Billy’s hand. 

Billy looks back at his daughter and cups her face in his hand, “It feels good to see your beautiful face again.” He tells her and presses a kiss to her cheek. 

They hear the noise again and Billy get up, holding his arm out behind him, signalling Lydia to stay there. He carefully creeps to her bedroom and sticks his head out, trying to figure out what that noise was. 

All of a sudden, the front door opens and closes, causing Billy’s heart to race. He quietly brings himself to the banister but before he could do anything he hears a familiar voice. 

“Hello? Anybody home!” Billy lets out a breath of relief. 

Lydia perked up knowing that voice and jumped off her bed, abandoning her stuffed animal and her father. 

“Momma!” She ran downstairs and jumped in her mother’s arms. 

Steve stood there with his bags at his feet, holding his daughter close to his body. He brought his hand to the back of her head, squeezing her tight against him, inhaling her fresh scent of watermelon from the kids body wash they use for her.

“Hi sweet girl.” Steve peppering kisses all over her while swinging his baby in his arms. 

Billy comes downstairs, shocked that his husband was home early then intended. He goes next to his husband, smiling, watching Steve and their daughter get reacquainted. 

After a few minutes, Steve’s able to put Lydia down and greet his husband. 

“Hey baby.” Steve smiles and moans into a kiss that he’s been waiting so long to do. “I missed you so much. Both of you. I had to come home.” He admits, being held in his husband’s arms. 

“Well, we’re both glad you’re home, aren’t we Lydia?” Billy asks. 

“Yeah!” Lydia jumps up into Steve’s arms again and hugs him. “I though’ you not coming’ back momma forever.” 

“I told you I’d be back baby. Besides, I hated being away from my favorite people for so long.” Steve kisses his daughter again then puts her back down. “Next time you’re both going with me because I missed you both too much.” 

Billy smiles, pecking his husband once more then they go into the living room eager to hear about his trip. 

Later, the family has dinner together then while Lydia was in her room getting ready for bed, Steve and Billy were in their room talking on their bed. 

“How was she while I was gone?” Steve asks, twirling a blonde curl with his finger. “Last I spoke to you, she wasn’t doing so good.” 

“She was so upset you weren’t here, Steve. I mean like really upset. She thought you had left us for good.” Billy supplies him. He was running his hand down Steve’s warm chest as they spoke and were staring at each other so lovingly. “It actually made me kinda upset that she was so upset, like she didn’t love me or something.” 

“Billy,” Steve clicks his tongue, cocking his head slightly. “Our daughter loves you so much. You’re her daddy, her hero. You know that.” He tells him, bringing his hand to Billy’s face.

“I know but she was so sad and there was nothing I could do to help her.” Billy’s eyes started filling with tears as his emotions started to get the best of him. “Am I that bad of a father because I can’t even help my own daughter in her time of need?” 

“Honey, you are not a bad father. You’re a great one. You love our daughter. You care for her, play with her, hold her when she’s sick, you helped create her with me. She’s our greatest treasure and you’re her everything. She may not realize it now but deep down she knows you mean everything to her.” Steve brushes Billy’s tears away with the pads of his thumbs. “Lydia’s lucky to have you in her life. We’re both so lucky, babe. We love you so much okay?” Billy nods and Steve tucks a piece of hair behind his ear, seeing those beautiful blue eyes he fell in love with. 

“Stay here. I’m gonna go see if Lydia put her jammies on right and not backwards again.” 

“Okay.” Billy chuckles and wipes the rest of his fallen tears. 

Steve presses a quick kiss to Billy’s lips then makes his way out of their room, going to check on their daughter.

He found her in bed, playing with some of her toys with her legs criss-cross in front of her. 

“Hi babe.” Lydia looks up and smiles at her mother as he comes over to her. “What’cha doing?” He asks and sits on her bed.

“Playin’” She says, looking back down at her toys. 

“Yeah? Are you all ready for bed?” 

“Mhm. I brushed my teef too.” She proudly beams. 

“Well, sounds like my baby girl is becoming a big girl, doing everything on her own.” Steve smiles and pets his daughter’s head. “C’mere momma wants to talk to you.” He lays back against her headboard and she moves until she is pressed against his side, holding one of her dolls. 

“Baby, why were you so sad when I was gone? Were you not happy being home with daddy?” He asks. 

“No, is no’ tha’” She says, softly.

“Then what is it babe? You tell me, honey.” 

“Someone in my class a’ school, their mommy wen’ away ‘cause she didn’ love her daddy anymore. I though’ you didn’ love daddy anymore and I was sad tha’ you wasn’ gon’ come back and leave me an’ daddy. I’m sorry momma.” Lydia cried, turning her face to hide it in her mother’s arm. 

“Oh baby girl. Shh.” Steve soothes his precious girl, finally knowing the truth as to why she’s been acting so off. “Daddy and I are not getting a divorce if that’s what you think. I just left for work but I came back right?” Lydia nods against Steve’s arms, still crying. “I love you and your daddy very much. I will never ever leave you guys. You’re my whole universe. I went anyway for work but I’d never leave for good.” 

Lydia continues to cry while Steve comforts her. 

“But, baby, you hurt daddy’s feeling by being so upset. Daddy was sad that you were sad and not wanting to be around him. He thought you didn’t love him anymore. You still love daddy though right?” He asks. 

“I love daddy so much, momma. I don’ wan’ make daddy sad.” She sniffles. 

“Well, how about you go apologize to daddy and tell him you love him. I think that’ll make him feel better yeah?” 

“Okay!” Lydia wipes her tears away and runs out of her room. She barges into her parents room and climbs up on the bed, attacking her father in a hug. “I’m sorry daddy! I love you so much!” 

“I love you too, baby.” Billy wraps his arms around his girl, confused. “What are you sorry for?” He asks.

“For being sad. I didn’ know I was makin’ you sad though. I though’ momma wasn’ coming back but he did.” 

“I know, baby but it’s okay. I love your momma very much.” Billy says and looks up at Steve as a smile spreads across their faces. “Daddy’s not mad at you though, I was a little hurt but I’m better now. I love you too sweetheart, more than anything.” Billy kisses Lydia’s cheek and cuddles her in the bed.

Steve joins them, bringing his arms around his family. “Ugh! I missed you guys so much!” He says through gritted teeth, hugging them. He joins Billy with cuddling their daughter and kisses all over her face while she giggles in between her parents in bed, clearly happy they’re both happy together. 


End file.
